Darkest desires
by Delina Ferraria
Summary: It's just a normal afternoon for Sebastian Morgenstern until a weird girl comes along. With her bright knowing eyes and seductive smile he simply can't resist her. Maybe she will turn out to be something more than a random hook up? (Just a bunch of hot lemons and nothing more. Rated M for Graphic Sexual descriptions.) First lemon fanfic so no flames please.


It was a cold afternoon in Prague. Sebastian Morgenstern was sitting in The Bone Chandelier looking at the sweaty bodies of the downworlders dancing next to him. He had left Valentine's moving apartment to have a drink and maybe seduce a girl and sleep with her. All the pent up sexual energy he had because of Clarissa's presence at the apartment was driving him crazy and he needed to get out and return to his old habits. But it was really hard to get his little redheaded sister out of his mind. Her amazing body made him want things that no girl has ever made him want. Sure all the girls he had slept with were stunningly attractive but they never did it for him. They were just toys, just substitutes, just tools he could use for his pleasure and leave after he is done with them. But his baby sister was different. He wanted to own her, to show her that he was better than angel boy. To make her realize that she is his. He felt himself harden at the thought.

There were many attractive downworlder girls in the club that afternoon. Pale dark haired vampire girls were dancing with each other trying to look hot. A blonde werewolf girl was sitting near the fountain looking at him while biting her bottom lip. He felt someone's eyes on him so he turned around and was rewarded with the sight of a brunette girl around his age with a tight black dress over her curvy body. Her hair was like melted chocolate falling down her back gracefully. Natural dark curls framed her heart shaped face. With full red lips pulled back into a smile and mischievously sparkling dark eyes she was really beautiful. She wasn't exotically beautiful like his gorgeous sister but she would do.

While he approached her he tried to figure out what was in her eyes that looked strange. He could see desire in them but there was something more. She was far too excited for some reason. He would have to keep an eye on her.

"I have to say that you are far more handsome than I imagined. Is it a family trait?" she said before he could start. If he was surprised that she knew him he didn't show it . She closed the distance between them and now her hot breath was tickling his neck as she whispered in his ear. " Let's go somewhere more private, shall we." She purred , eyes still shining with what he just realized was recognition. She reached out a hand as if to caress his cheek but he caught it in a death grip. Before she could do more than just blink he was leading her in one of the private rooms in the club away from prying eyes.

"Am I that famous now that every random downworlder chick knows me?" he asked not really caring about the answer.

"Yes you are. I've heard so many different things about you that it would've been a shame if I didn't check them myself." She said while taking off her black stiletto heels. Before he could say anything she went on. "I've heard that you are a murderer, a dangerous psychopath, and what interests me the most – that you are an animal in bed."

Her arms circled his neck and soon she was kissing him with a fiery passion. He was glad that he didn't have to lose his time seducing her. Her hands buried themselves in his platinum blond hair and she let out a wanton moan. They broke off the kiss to catch their breath. "I have imagined this for so long." Her breathy voice purred in his ear. "And how have you imagined it?" He asked his voice as breathy as hers. "I imagined that you will be rough. You will use me for your own pleasure and not care about me. That you will show me equal amounts of pain and pleasure. That you will torture me, leave me on the brink of ecstasy, deny me pleasure while you get yourself off on the sight of me suffering. That you will tease me until I am sweaty and my pussy is dripping like a faucet. And that when you finally allow me pleasure you will make me cum so many times that I will beg you to stop. I will be writhing in pleasure desperate for you to stop but no you will continue to punish me until I can't walk straight. And it still wouldn't be enough of a punishment for me so you would whip me or spank me and watch with satisfaction as my skin turns red. And at the end I would be begging you to do it again." She said and the smell of her arousal filled the small room. He got harder by her words, but he wasn't impressed. A lot of the girls he had been with could talk dirty. "It seems like you know me pretty well." He muttered in a low whisper as his lips trailed down her neck to suck on the sweet skin where he could feel her pulse racing. She groaned and tried to grind herself against him. Needy slut.

"Let me explain to you why girls know me for being a sex god." He said while stepping back to examine the big love bite on her neck. He circled around her body enjoying the view of her tight curves in the tiny black dress. She was way shorter than him so he could see down her delicious cleverage. He definitely liked what he saw. Her figure wasn't like Clarissa's with her small breasts and perfect small ass. "I like my women needy and dripping at all times. Opening their legs for me at any time I desire, knowing their place as my toys. Being grateful for my attention and always wanting more. Because it's so fun to deny them and watch them try to relieve themselves while moaning my name, but knowing that it wouldn't be even half as good as it would have been with me. Proving that I can make women scream my name even without touching them. I love ruining them for other men. Because after a night, no an hour, with me my cock is the only cock they desire. My hands up their pussy under the table in a restaurant full of people is all they can think about. My cock in their mouth while I'm driving is what they constantly dream about. The desperate feeling when I leave them unsatisfied , tied to my bed, while I'm calmly reading my book next to them is what flashes in their mind every time they try to do it with someone else. I am what they want. And I for sure know you want me." He said while his hands ghosted over her nipples too lightly to be pleasurable yet enough to make her shiver. He could hear her uneven breathing and smell her wetness. Usually this signs of arousal in a woman were no interest to him but this time it actually made his breathing pattern change and soon he was panting just like her. He wasn't sure what was the allure in that girl. Actually her body wasn't even that special, her hips were too big for his liking and her ass wasn't as tight as Clary's. Maybe it was the fact that she knew who he was and what he did and still she was thinking of him as a lover instead of a murderer. Maybe it was because she liked the same things in bed as he did. Or maybe because her breasts were large.

No matter what it was he suddenly felt the urge to feel her body. He went up behind her and circled her waist with his arms. He lifted one of his hands for a second, just to move her hair over her left shoulder so now his hot breath fanned over her delicate skin as he spoke. "I feel like you and I are going to get along really well. You know why? Because you are a greedy whore and that's what I love. I am the one who can give you what you need. I'm the one whose hands will spank that big juicy ass" he said as one of his hands snaked down and gave her ass a hard slap, which made her whimper, and then squeezed it firmly. "And also the one whose mouth will get to bite those hard little nipples till you can't stand it anymore, till it hurts so good that you can't stop moaning, till it makes your pussy pulse with need for attention" his other hand made its way up her body until he reached her breasts. He let his hand wander down her cleverage until he could feel her hard nipple. He noted that she didn't wear a bra, she came prepared. His fingers squeezed her nipple hard making her moan not too quietly. "I am the one whose fingers will hit your g spot, whose cock will choke you, whose body you will worship."

She was arching her chest towards Sebastian's hand when suddenly she felt him rip her dress off her body. A surprised gasp left her lips as he turned her around and pressed her against the wall. His lips racked down her naked form until he reached her bare pussy.

She couldn't believe it. She had dreamt about this for so long that It felt unreal. She remembered reading TMI and imagining all the ways he would fuck her. She remembered all the wet dreams she had about him and now she could finally feel him. That was a fangirl dream come true. She didn't want a relationship, she just wanted to see if everything she had read and heard about Sebastian was true. All of a sudden every coherent thought left her mind as she felt his probing fingers attack her clit vigorously.

"Sebastian, oh oh my god yessss!" her moans echoed through the room and made his black eyes darken even more to the point when she could see her reflection in them. Her legs were shaking as his hand explored her most intimate area. He put his knee between her legs to keep them open as he worked her mercilessly. As she was getting close he left her engorged clit and moved his attention to her tight wet hole. Without a warning he inserted two fingers and moved them into a come here motion which ,he knew from experience, made girls putty in his hands. And she wasn't any different. Her hips were moving aimlessly trying to avoid the undeniable pleasure of his ministrations on her g spot.

Sweat was dripping down her neck as her thighs became slick with her juices. If he was disgusted by her desire he didn't show it, actually he looked pretty worked up even though he wasn't getting anything out of it. He was fascinated by her need for him, all of his other girls wanted what he could do to them not him exactly. But she was different and different intrigued him. He was snapped out of his reverie by her screams. She was really , really close. Perfect!

As her eyes widened and her breath hitched he moved away quickly before she could fall over the edge. "NO!" she whimpered as she threw her hands around his neck. He sat back on the ground while watching her amusedly. She was grinding herself against his clothed crotch while trying to get him out of his shirt as fast as possible. She pressed her core a little harder against him and he was instantly reminded of his throbbing erection. He could not suppress a groan when her wetness brushed against his manhood. His hands flew to her ass to caress her asshole. He didn't miss her sharp intake of breath.

"Give me one reason to make you cum." He challenged as the room started spinning. He felt his control slipping away, he had never felt so wild , not even Clary had been able to turn him on like that." Because I could give you so much more than your sister can. " she answered breathily. "I can show you exactly what you want to see and make you feel everything you have been missing from your previous hook ups. You know why? Because I know you and I desire the same things as you do. We are not the same, but we are really alike, trust me." She rasped her eyes burning almost as dark as his.

"There is a way you can show me if you are really that interested in me." He mused ignoring the fact that she knew about Clarissa. He moved to get up buttoning up his shirt as if nothing had happened. She got up confusedly eyes wide as he opened the door and the music from the dance floor flooded the small room. She looked back at what was left of her dress. It was torn to pieces , she was too caught up in the moment to notice that it was ruined. "Are you going to find me some clothes or…?" she wondered out loud as she tried to cover her nudity incase someone decided to pass by. But by the look on his face she knew he wasn't going to make it easy for her.

"We are going to go out from the back door and then you will have to prove yourself to me. We are going to go to your apartment. Let's see if we really want the same things." He stated calmly. He was intrigued by her , he wanted to see what she would do. He had offered this to some of the previous girls he had slept with but they never agreed. If she really wanted the same things then she would agree. If not then he would just find her some clothes and leave her. It was all up to her and she knew it.

"Well are we going or not?" she asked as she put her black stiletto heels back on– the only part of her clothing left. "After you, my lady." He muttered as he opened the door even wider. She couldn't believe what was happening, but more unbelievable still was that she felt her wetness run down her thighs. She felt dirty for reacting like this to something as humiliating as the idea of being naked in public. Well probably anything that involved Sebastian could get her like this.


End file.
